Rune
Rune (The Unicorn) is a healer of Fable.Ordo Fabula - Rune Appearance To be added. Personality Rune overall is quite the megalomaniac. He’s therefore arrogant and selfish. He claims to have right to being this way as he survived so many hardships and outlived certain people in his life. Not to mention he was once revered just because he was a unicorn and a bringer of good omen. (Yet he brought doom. Bummer.) He is very cynical. He doesn’t trust people and for him to gain some confidence in you, you must have proven yourself big time. (Unless you’re lucky!) He’s also very sceptical and therefore not easily convinced. The man is often intransigent, having a hard time letting go of his views, morals and all other thing he has claimed as true and law for himself. He likes to be self-indulgent. Anything that pleasures him is something he wants to have as fast as possible. And he likes to get the maximum pleasure out of that as well. He can be forceful about it. And if denied, he’ll get cranky and might be violent. He has a hands on mentality. And this mentality also drives him to violence. He lets himself get carried away by emotions easily, certainly by anger and jealousy. All people that get healed by him, are considered in debt. He will call on you, when he needs that favour in return for the service he has offered. On the positive side, we can say he’s very passionate. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Cooking: He's a great cook. And even though he wouldn't really like to do services for people. It would be hard for him to say no when it comes to cooking for them. He loves to show off his skills and get all the praise for it. *Baking: The man is also very good at baking. And similar to cooking, it's something he likes to show off. *Singing: His voice is very practiced. He can sing beautifully, almost, if not actually enchantingly so. *Dodging: He's quite fast and swift, graceful as ever when he does. *Running: He's a fast runner. Weaknesses: *Voice: When he has lost his voice, he'll be unable to chant and therefore unable to use his magic. *Ataxophobia: Fear of disorder and untidiness. *Hand-to-Hand Combat: Most close combat is a drag to him. He finds displeasure in how close people are. And well, he could easily get hit. Even though for years on end he has been having fist fights with the lion, of which one would think he'd learn. He always lost though. *Pride: His ego is brittle, treat with care. Or not. Whatever side you're on, really. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Pleasure: Drugs, Sex, Food, Praise, Winning *Fashionable outfits *Weapons *Quality *Fighting *Being admired Dislikes: *People *Kings *Gods *Destiny *Arrows *Studying Trivia *His blood is like liquid silver in colour. Making his blush sparkle. As do his bruises. Theme Songs *Put as list Quotes *''"Quotehere."'' References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fable